Rebuilding
by RoselynM
Summary: I decided to mess with EVERYTHING just to make some people hate me. That does include some gender changes with Alexander and Magnus... Or should I say Magnus and Alexandra? Yay lesbians! Here is a quick quote: "Normal insecurities in an unsteady person with a background of pain. She been destroyed, blasted to rubble. This is the story on how she got rebuilt."
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My second... or is it third?... MALEC story! I decided to mess with EVERYTHING just to make some people hate me. The family is messed up, the characters are messed up, and the genders of Magnus and Alexander, or should I say Magnus and Alexandria ;), have been switched. Yay lesbians! I will post the next chapter ASAP since I know its hard to get hooked by just one chapter. Also, the chapters are usually going to be short in this story. Deal with that.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write TMI. Duh. Don't be stupid.**

* * *

><p>I stepped into the sunlight, my short black hair falling in my face. Allie was right next to me, close but not touching.<p>

"Arizona." She grinned, looking at me.

"Arizona." I responded in an agreeable voice.

We were standing on the cliff behind our house, basking in the beautiful heat that Arizona offered. The sky held only one soft cloud that was way on the horizon. I put my head on her shoulder, looking at the city below us. Allie looked at peace, her pale face lit up by the sunset. Allie had a calm soul, one that could make anyone in any situation breathe evenly. Sure, since Aline was my twin we looked similar. We both had the same features, height, skin tone, body shape, and coloring. But with my clear blue eyes, I was a panic-riddled, OCD, neat freak. Aline, with her brown eyes, took after our mother. She has a calm, warm demeanor that always makes you feel at home. I know at times she can be shy and at times she can be a little blunt, but I still love her.

Aline isn't my only sibling. I actually have seven more. I am just closest to my twin in a way none of my other siblings will understand. I turned towards my new home that I would live in for the rest of my childhood. My family has quite a bit of money, so the house is a pretty nice size. Two stories right on a cliff that over-looked the city. I guess it is sort of huge, but it is perfect for my family. All ten of us and any guests, which there usually are, take up a lot of room. The house has 12 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, which sounds outrageous, but it makes sense for us. We have money but we don't waste it. All of the girls share the supply of makeup, and none of us mind. If there is anything expensive that we won't share, we have our own baskets to put them in. But it's not easy to match makeup with the rest of my family. No one really uses it but Isabelle and if we do, all of our own skin tones. Wow, I'm rambling!

I guess I should explain who I am first. I am Alexandra Fairchild. I was born in New York. My mom is Jocelyn Fairchild and my dad is something Lightwood. I have black hair and blue eyes. I like dark colors and hate guys. I don't like being touched. I don't like being near people. I HATE being alone with one person. My mom is a painter and my step-dad is a bookstore chain owner and author. And I have a deep, dark, hideous secret that I won't get over. I am stained for life. I am unpure and a killer.

Normal insecurities in an unsteady person with a background of pain.

I have been destroyed, blasted to rubble. This is the story on how I got rebuilt.

* * *

><p><strong>I took the plot of my old story, Pieces, and made it beautiful.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2ish

**Not an Update!**

**First off, Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story or anything. I am just trying to get a schedule for all of my stories and I want to start it this week. For now on, this is the schedule:**

_**Sunday: Rainbow Country**_

_**Wednesday: Thalia**_

_**Friday: Rebuilding**_

_**Saturday: Truth Be Told**_

_**Free Time: Any other stories**_

**Second, now that you have that, I'm sorry if I won't be updating that exact day. I will not be following this all that strictly! If I have free time and I want to, I might post on other days. I might end up changing around the dates. Sorry if you don't like that, and you want it so that this story is posted, like, every Friday at 10 or something, but I am just going to post when I can. The first week will be the hardest, but I will try to keep on track! **

**Third, when I am unable to get on the computer and I know ahead of time, I will probably update as many stories as possible at once. This is NOT the order they will be updated in if that happens. I will update them depending on how many people follow them. Rainbow Country, then Truth Be Told, then Thalia, then Rebuilding.**

**Fourth, I can't tell you if this will change. I mean, I know it will, but I don't know when. I still don't know which story will be longest or anything, so...**

**Fifth, you guys know I have more than just this story right? I have two ongoing Malec fan fictions and one one-shot of them, as well as one Jillessa and one secret coupling (its complicated). Then I have a series of one-shots I just can't get around to writing, but I did start.**

**Last (Sixth), again, sorry that the brand new plan will mess everything up! Maybe I will get around to posting chapter 2 (I guess that's 3) this week, but I just don't know! That goes for almost every chapter but Truth Be Told. Since I wasn't writing in this order, I won't be able to post in this order yet. Whoops. If you see any errors in my logic here, please let me know! **

**Love you guys, **

**Rose and Merie**

**PS. This is in bold because when I write author's notes, they are always in bold and it just felt weird without it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not that fantastic of a chapter, but I know for a fact that the next one is better. I have already written it and it is seriously better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The rest is by Cassandra Clare.**

I just love sparkles. They lighten everything up in the most fantastic way possible. I am looking in the mirror and brushing my long black hair. It has ribbons of other fun colors in there, along with some glitter dust that I got on it when I went in my closet. My outfit is inappropriate for most schools, but the Institute High School doesn't really care. I have a plain black sleeveless top that says _meow! _across my boobs with a pink skirt and fish-net leggings. My eyes are accented with THICK eye liner and cobalt eye shadow. Not a lot of people could pull that off, but I think I rock it. I _know_ I rock it. My eyes are as bright as a cat's and colored just like one's. I have gold-green eyes that slant with my Indonesian heritage.

I stand up and slip on my black five-inch pumps and head for the door. I stare at my reflection for just a second, my red lips, blue eye shadow, and pink skirt all contrast in a perfect way that would look crazy on anyone else. I pull the brush through a streak of purple in my hair and admire myself. I love firsts. The one day you can make an impression that sticks. And I leave impressions like a boss. I dress as crazy as possible on the first day, as I have since I was 13 and decided to put my first streak in my hair. Pink for cancer awareness.

I grab my black backpack and leave, an apple in my hand.

* * *

><p>The walk to school was easy, finding my locker was easy, finding my classes was easy. It was the people that made the day hard. They were all whispering and laughing and pointing at people. Everyone already knew me, so no one was shocked at my appearance, but they were really hard on the new kids. I sat on a bench outside during lunch, waiting for my friends to join me.<p>

"Hey, mate!" James calls to me, sitting next to me and kissing my cheek in a very showy way. I laugh at his preposterous accent.

"Was that an imitation of a bad English accent or your honest-to-god attempt at Australian?" I ask jokingly.

"What's wrong with my Australian accent!? Will liked it! Koalas! Kangaroos! Wombats!" He shouted, continuing the accent and failing miserably.

"You were in Australia for one week. Just get the old accent back." He grinned and, in his normal British accent, replied.

"So, you like my normal accent? I thought you said I sounded like Mary Poppins." He sat next to me and waited with me for Will.

"No, I said when you talk next to William you sound like Mary Poppins. His voice is all low and manly." I grinned without missing a beat. Jem and I had been friends forever. He was used to my mean way of making jokes. All of a sudden, Will appeared next to Jem.

"What about Mary Poppins? I hate that movie. I don't think its good for kids to watch movies so heavily influenced with drugs." Will, in all of his weird ways, had strange opinions. For instance, ducks are evil and Mary Poppins was a drug addict. "Hi, babe." He spoke towards Jem and leaned forward for a quick kiss. I averted my eyes to look around the courtyard for anyone new. There were about eight kids I didn't recognize, but all of them faded in the background. Nothing special. Most of them were looking at us, actually. I guess its not every day that you see two hot guys making out with each other practically on the lap of a girl with colorful hair and nutty clothing. I stood up and Jem followed my lead, keeping his hold on Will and pulling him up, too.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Either of you coming?" I asked. Will shook his head and made a claim for finding class early, but Jem walked with me. We chatted idly about our summers and other pointless topics until we reached the bathrooms closest to our next class, which we shared. "I hate those lucky ducks that have all of the same classes. We only have two." I groaned, ending a long rant. Jem didn't respond but tilted his eyebrow and headed for the men's room. I quickly followed, not caring that a few of the new kids got mad. The rest of the guys were used to it. I hated ladies restrooms. I know it seems I have no boundries, but I think its unfair to go in a place where everyone is talking about their flaws or their boobs when I happen to like boobs.

"Magnus! I thought you said you would stop coming in here!" one boy shouted at me, though he seemed to be trying not to laugh. I heard a new kid sputter and cough, pointing his death glare at me.

"It's okay! I'm a lesbian! Pee away, my friends!" I respond with a courteous bow in his direction.

* * *

><p>Fifth bell is art, but the teacher just goes on and on and on about the rules instead of, say, art. I notice a whole new group of people that all look like they are in different grades. Everyone was silent before class started, so when the door burst open, even if it was just 30 seconds after, was a huge distraction.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." The girl said, pulling on her braid. She had brown hair that fell past her waist and a small smile with grey eyes. She wore a simple blue shirt with jeans and a white librarian jacket that went past her butt. She wasn't exactly my type, but she was REALLY pretty. "My brother got all freaked out because some chick was in the guys bathroom." She glared at one kid in the front of the room and all of his friends laughed. They happened to be the new kids. She sat next to Will hastily and put her stuff on the floor.

"Magnus. I thought you said you would quit doing that." Ms. Row scolded me with amusement in her eyes. I grinned and shrugged and she continued a long, boring class.

* * *

><p>Finally, for me, the day started. It was 3:00 and the bell rang, releasing everyone from their eighth bell.<p>

It took me seconds for me to grab Will to my side and only moments for us to grab our backpacks. Will and I were chatting in some conversation about some fashion crime that they saw when that girl from art, Tessa, ran into me.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, do you know where the parking lot is? I am so totally lost!" She blew a deep breath out of her nose, looking more stressed than sorry.

"Here, I'll show you." I gestured dramatically, feeling unreasonable butterflies, towards the destination and smiled at her then looked to my beautiful boyfriend, whom was staring at her as if in awe. I couldn't even feel jealousy. Yeah, that girl is gorgeous, but Will has been gay since he was 13! We lead her through a big group of kids and to the parking lot, where she strolled over to some random group of friends. The same ones in my art room. There were two more, I noticed, though. A tall black-haired girl that had her pinkie winded with a girl that looked just like her. Twins. I started to turn, but heard my name being called.

"Jem, right?" I nodded and smiled, her name filling me with warmth. "Hey, I forgot to thank you!" Tessa shouted as she grabbed my hand to introduce me to her friends. "Everybody, this is Jem. Jem, these are my dear little siblings." She was grinning as if challenging them to disagree. Everyone greeted her in their own ways, one of them shouting it, the twins muttering it.

"Are you gay?" One of the girls asked, staring in curiosity. She was blushing but she continued asking. "I mean, you did have your hand on that guy's thigh earlier."

"Allie!" Her twin shouted, finally pulling her head out of some book I didn't notice. "Don't be rude!" She scolded. She had short, messy hair with bangs that almost reached her nose. I giggled, causing the girl to look at me. "I'm sorry. She has no filter. I'm Alec." Alec? A guys name? Seriously? That's when I noticed how she looked. She wore a black sort of loose-fitting sweater and plain, dark jeans with marks of wear on them. Again, seriously? This girl could dress so much better!

"Ha!" I laughed, about to say its okay and that I am gay. "No, its okay. He IS my boyfriend. I'm bi." I have no clue why I said that besides Tessa was listening. I felt torn between everything, the conversation of me and everyone, the need to stare at Will that I felt all of the time, the need to stare at Tessa which messed with my head, and the fashion mistake named Alec.

"Yeah.. I um... I'm Will." William said, blushing profusely and sputtering. "I'm bi, too." Will, bi! No! I know Will and he's straight as a circle, just like me! Then I noticed he was staring at Tessa. I felt a powerful surge of jealousy, not only towards Tessa but also my boyfriend. No! I'm gay! I have never liked a girl, only William! I love him!

"Hey," I change the subject, "so now you know us! What are your names?" I smile politely.

"Oh, so sorry. We just moved here." one of the girls gestured around in a friendly way. "I am Clary. They are Jon and Sebastian. That is Isabelle. They are Alec and Allie, I guess you know that. Oh, and you know Tessa. She's adopted." She stuck her tongue out at her, giggling when Tessa blushed and tried to say something in the most adorable way. "There is also Max, but he is nine." She smiled and leaned on a much taller and better dressed girl, Isabelle. There were a few jokes and a lot of laughing, as I sat waiting for a chance to leave. I liked the girls, but the guys looked impatient.

FINALLY, Jon gestured to a mini-van in the parking lot. "I have a thing soon. Sorry." He smiled and waved, leaving hastily. I giggled on the inside.

"Me, too. I have the same fake excuse as Jon. Sorry." He grinned in lop-sided way, running after his brother. Will burst out laughing, griping on my shoulder.

"I guess you girls should leave before your brothers leave without you. We should meet up some time, though. At the mall. I notice a few of you could use a trip there." I say, refusing to name names.

"Ahem, alecandclary." Isabelle coughed into her hand. She winced as if that were real. "Wow. That hurt. Anyone have a cough drop?" She smiled while everyone laughed. "Alright, guys. I know Jon and Seb would rather burn alive, but I'm up for the mall on Thursday." She spoke smoothly, as if she rehearsed every line in a mirror. A chours of 'me too' went around. I smiled and pulled Will's hand into mine.

"See you then!" I shouted, running off to join Magnus, who was waiting in the car. Like every day, Will and I had assessed her outfit at lunch. She was wearing a tight black shirt that said "blame it on the alcohol" on it in yellow, with a matching yellow skirt and plain black converse. She looked like a gothic bumblebee, but she made it work. I am so gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there will be Jillessa in the background, but the main coupling is Malec. Sorry for you Jillessa lovers out there that got all excited. I mean, there will be times when I have no idea what to write and I can't come up with a flashback, and maybe then I will put in some Jillessa fluff, but if you want to read Jillessa more than Malec, just read one of my Jillessa stories.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I have an updating schedule now! Check out my profile to see it! **

**Just do the disclaimer quietly in your own mind. I have a headache.**

"Oh my god! You guys were going to go to the mall without me!" I cried, looking at my best friends with betrayal. "The _mall_ of all places to cheat on me in! My favorite place!" I put on a show face and swooned, falling onto my bed. I looked up just in time to see Jem rolling his eyes at me.

"We were going to invite you." He snorted, putting his arm around Will's waist while he spoke.

"We need your strong sense of fashion there." Will reasoned. "You should have seen Alec, Maggs. She is beautiful, but she plays it down and it doesn't work on her." He tsked in the gayest way possible. "God knows she is in need of some pink in her life." He shook his head once more as if it proved a point besides he is so gay that he can't get through a normal conversation without talking about pink. That is very gay, my children. I snorted and stood up.

"Okay then. When are we going?" I asked, walking over to the makeup desk chair.

"In an hour. Okaygottogobye!" Will crackles as he runs, leaving Jem to shrug in apology and follow.

"An HOUR!" I scream, right before the front door slams shut. "Okay. I've got this." I mutter to myself as I walk, starting up the shower while I'm thinking. I come up with my game plan and start running to get it all done in the measly hour that Will and Jem gave me. I plug my flat-iron in, back in my room. Then I lay out my clothes. I set out the makeup that I am going to use. I put my shoes and jacket at the end of the bed and then rush back to the shower right when it starts to heat up. Fifteen minutes to shower. Eight minuets to dry my hair. Another ten to style it right. Two minutes to get dressed. 30 minuets to get my makeup just right. One minute for my complicated shoes and jacket. And then I stare in the mirror and wait.

My hair is in loose curls that frame my face. I make my streaks stand out with my clothes. A tight sleeveless shirt with colorful swirls on it, just like my hair. I am wearing high-wasted white shorts and a black leather jacket. I am wearing black combat boots to top it off. I went with a more natural look to my makeup. I don't look as insane as normal today, but I would if I had more time.

Finally, the doorbell rings and I run out to meet Jem and Will, who look exactly the same as earlier.

Oh my god, the ride to the mall felt like it took forever.

* * *

><p>Eternity later, I get out of the car, stretching like a cat before moving to see where the people we were meeting are.<p>

"Clary!" Jem calls as I notice a cute little redhead with bright green eyes running to us.

She smiles shyly and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hi." She says plainly.

"Hey." I grin, holding out my hand. "I am Magnus. So you are Clary?" She smiles and nods.

"The rest of my family is over there. Isabelle would like you." She assesses honestly.

"Hmm. Hear that, boys? I might not need you anymore. I can get a new bestie like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis, causing both guys to laugh. Clary leads us over to a large group by the main entrance, where we begin introductions.

There weren't too many people and I manage to memorize their names at once. Clary was right about Isabelle; we really hit it off. Not in the dating way, though. Allie was a slight fashion criminal, Clary, too. Tessa was sort of the quiet type. And Alec was in the bathroom, probably stalling as long as possible.

"I'll text her to meet us at Hot Topic." Isabelle said and grinned. "She loves it there. It will only take seconds to get her to agree. Then," Iz grinned sadistically, "we will drag her to Aeropostale and make her try on girl's clothes." Clary was gaping.

"That is evil. I know you are talking about me, too. I don't mind shopping, you know. I just hate shopping with you," the redhead glared at her sister.

"I don't need any thongs, Iz." She said, obviously referring to a past trip. "I hate Hot Topic. None of that stuff suits me." Finally, I checked out her outfit. Beige painted-on-pants with little black ballet flats and a long, tight, green long-sleeved shirt that had pastel splatters of paint on it that reached mid-thigh. She wasn't terribly dressed, but she could use a little pop in her outfit.

"Oh! Shut up Clary! Alec says she'll meet us there. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When we reach the store, Iz gets a text saying that Alec is trying on some clothes.<p>

"They all have to be at least two sizes too loose." Isabelle rolls her eyes while talking to me. Everyone else is digging through the racks, though I know the guys won't get anything. They don't really wear graphic shirts.

"Stop." I said suddenly, spotting a row of dresses near my size. "I'm a medium, what are you?" I ask, starting to dig through it.

"Same!" She exclaimed, joining me. She throws a lot of dresses in the cart, mostly pink, floral, or swing dresses. She laughs while she continues going through, pointing out several dresses that are absolutely nuts. "Oh my god! Look at this Batman dress! That is insane." She laughs, about to put it back.

"I want it." I state, staring at it with wide eyes. She rolls hers and throws it in the cart, saying something about how insane style is better than no style at all.

By the end, when we are reaching small sizes, I have about four dresses. One batman, one Maleficent, one weird corset thing, and one plain black dress. We spent about an hour trying things on, even if they were ugly as crap, and we had fun. I still hadn't met Alec, who had called Izzy and told her that she wasn't feeling good and needed some food.

* * *

><p><strong>Like FOREVVVEEERRRR Later<strong>

"Hey, Magnus." Jem called, running towards Magnus. "Will and I need to go soon." He said, blush hot on his cheeks.

"Ugg. Fine." She turned towards Isabelle, a smile on her face. "Bye, Iz." She pressed a kiss on each cheek, her red lipstick leaving the faintest of marks. I noticed with amusement that Magnus got a twin stamp in a slightly darker color on her left cheek. I swallowed down the twinge of jealousy, pulling myself back behind the corner. So that was Magnus. Honestly I was expecting another guy, since the name Magnus was unfamiliar to me, and it showed by the way I dressed.

Like another dude, really.

With my sweatshirt pulled past my waist and my skinny jeans loose, I truly looked like a guy and I was fine with that. Being around guys always made me uncomfortable, so I always just tried to blend in with them, I guess. But then there was Magnus. I was waiting right behind the doors, my sleeves rolled up to show my many henna tattoos for strength and such. My black hair was blowing into my eyes, its feathery strands billowing up and down so that they were dancing in the air conditioning. And Magnus came up the steps, all long legs and caramel skin. Her eyes glowed bright greenish gold, like a cat's. Really, everything she did was cat-like, with her careless grace and careful posture. Her shirt was extremely tight and reminded me of sherbet with its colorful swirls. Her hair was in bouncy curls that fell just below her leather-clad shoulders.

Damn, she was hot.

Damn, I think I'm a lesbian.


End file.
